Clans
Aburame Clan ( 0 members) Aburame clan (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterized by their use of insects as weapons. - No Chakra Nature is able to be possessed Akimichi Clan (0 members) Akimichi clan (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. Members of the clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their various Secret Techniques. Fūma Clan (0 members) Fūma clan (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least Amegakure and the Land of Fire. It is unknown where they hail from. They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fūma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess preeminent sharpness. Hatake Clan (0 members) The Hatake Clan (畑一族, Hatake Ichizoku) is a notable family of shinobi hailing from Konohagakure. Even prior to the creation of shinobi villages, members of this clan have been known for their exceptional prowess on the field of battle and their ability to adapt to nearly any situation. - Must use Lightning nature. Hyūga Clan (0 members) Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure.1 All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things. Members of this clan also possess the unique ability to expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Hōzuki Clan (0 members) Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that settled in Kirigakure. Members of this clan have the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. -Water Element MUST Be used Iburi Clan (0 members) Iburi clan (イブリ一族, Iburi Ichizoku) was a seclusive clan that lived underground in the Land of Fire. They had the ability to become smoke at will and still physically interact Inuzuka Clan (0 members) Inuzuka clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) is a family ofshinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. Jūgo's Clan (0 members) This clan is an unknown family, which originated from an unknown area. The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb natural energy (自然エネルギー,shizen enerugī) from their surroundings due to their unique bodies, however, the adverse effects of this energy results in sudden and uncontrollable surges of madness, causing them to sporadically go berserk. Their unique bodies also secrete special fluids that allow them to undergo various drastic physical alterations. Kaguya Clan (0 members) Kaguya clan (かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) is a now extinct clan, known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values, and descendents of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, as selected few have inherited a derivative of her original ability to manipulate one's bone structures. Kurama Clan (0 members) Kurama clan (鞍馬一族,Kurama Ichizoku) is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsuusers. This talent in genjutsu is due to the kekkei genkaithat the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. Mezi Clan (1 members) (Link) Known as angels, the Mezi clan possessed a rare Dojutsu that had amazing regenerating properties which could be used on them or on those in contact with them. However using its ability could be fatal because it takes a tremendous amount of Chakra to use just like other regenerative abilities but it also depends on the injuries itself. The clan mostly disappeared during the warring era and now were spread out. Namikaze Clan (0 members) The Namikaze (波風, Namikaze Clan) clan is well know for their speed, Members of the Namikaze Clan are gifted with high level of intellegence. Due to their speed and ability to master any or almost all ninjustu, they became a nearly invincible clan. They were even capable of overpowering Uchiha and Senju. * Members of this clan are able to learn Flying Thunder God. * Also must have Wind as a chakra Nature Nara Clan (0 members) Nara clan (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) or Nara family(奈良家, Nara-ke) is known for their intelligence, and special ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows through the use of Yin Release. Rinha Clan (1 members) Rinha clan (Rinha Ichizoku) was a clan with specialists of medical ninjutsu, The clan also possessed a Kekkei Genkai which enabled them to absorb chakra from people. They were capable of absorbing the chakra by contact. Ryū Clan (0 members) Ryū clan (龍一族, Ryū Ichizoku) is a clan that was blessed by the power of the five Genryū Sarutobi Clan (0 members) Sarutobi clan (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku) is an influential clan from Konohagakure. The Sarutobi are famous for their high willpower, and exceptional strength. ' '''Senju Clan (2 members) '''Senju clan' (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world. - Must either have the natures of Fire or Water. - Clan lords are able to obtain Wood Release. Uchiha Clan (1 members) Uchiha clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan,producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented, and in possession of the renowned Sharingan. - Fire Element Must be used -Natural possessors of Sharingan (Limits based on group leader and Uchiha Lord) Uzumaki Clan (0 members) Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed an incredibly strong life force which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries plus incredible longevity. The clan members are also blessed with great recuperative powers, able to quickly recover from extreme exhaustion and mend most injuries in short periods of time. - Wind element must be used Yamanaka Clan (0 members) Yamanaka clan (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) is a family of ninja found in Konohagakure. They specialise in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village. Yota's Clan (0 members) This travelling clan had the ability to manipulate weather, which they used for their trades. Yuki Clan (0 members) Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) The Yuki clan have the Ice Kekkei Genkei. - Wind and Water must be at at least 60% mastery before Ice is able to be used Otome Clan (0 members) Otome clan (乙女の一族 also known as "The Clan of Maidens") is a small female dominated clan that resided within the village of Kirigakure. This clan is strictly focused on peace and tranquility within the mind, body, spirit and nature its self. This clan is in fact not just a clan of blood relation but is an organization of peace keepers. The origins of the clan is unknown. * Members have a slightly high chakra control due to traditional mediation practices. * Civilians are typically florists and doctors. * Members communicate typically by hand sign patterns and can learn 'The Eye of Hotoke ' which requires immense chakra control mastery and the scroll of enlightenment.